The Meeting Then Mating
by aggie-agatha
Summary: Chapter 6 now up! Will the Sayains take their relationship to a new level or will the past events just make things harder? See for yourself.
1. The Message: Chap 1

HELLO! ALL!

This is my first fanfic! So please don't kill me.

Disclamer:

I do not own Dragonball Z... if i did i wouldn't be writing this fanfici would be making this into an episode.

I don't own any characters. If i did i'd be rich and very famouse, and it's quite obviouse thatyou've probably never heard of me. And if you did...thats creapy...

A/N: I might get the names of the cities wrong. I don't know the dragon-world well, so please save you're flame-throwers for leter...

Hope you enjoy!

Aggie!

* * *

"So what do you suppose we do, Vegeta?" Goku asked as he stared across the horizon. His face not in its usual grin.

"I don't know Kakarot. This time I don't know." Vegeta said staring down at the paper in his hands.

"Maybe if you read it again, a plan will pop into your head." Goku sat up and shifted close to Vegeta to see the paper. His tail tapping thoughtfully on the rock beneath them.

"How come I am the only one who has to think of a plan? I know you're dull minded but this is as much your problem as it is mine." Vegeta glared up at the younger Sayain beside him.

"Sorry, but I'll leave the thinking to you. Every time I think of something it's no use to you." Goku gave the shorter man a sideways glance.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and began to read. "Prince Vegeta, leader of the Sayain race. The Master of the Universe, Master Kai supreme the second has requested your presence and the second strongest (or strongest) and also three other Sayains (full-blood), to a universal meeting. A meeting of which the purpose will be disclosed only at your arrival. If you do not attend, there will be consequences. Please arrive 2 weeks prior to the meeting. Your date of arrival shall be the 27th date of the 2nd month in Earth days. The planet of Master Kai Supreme is Kai planet one, MAI. After the meeting there will also be a small competitive tournament, if you would like to enter (you, or your race,) fill in the form that comes along with this letter. Please fill it in before arrival. Thank you. And remember, your presence is not optional."

Goku stared at the paper as if to burn a hole in it. Still confused he turned to look at Vegeta, "So?"

"So what?"

"What should we do?"

Vegeta shifted his gaze to Goku, "We go to Bulma tell her to make us a ship. Then we make some sort of Sayain finder, like a dragon-radar. This is a very formal meeting so we should be using armor that have Vegeta's symbol. I'll have to wear my royal armor. We'll leave as soon as possible to find other Sayains on the way. It takes about a month to get to MAI, and that's if our ship has hyper-drive."

"A MONTH!" Goku's mouth hung open in surprise.

"Yes. We should get going Kakarot." Vegeta stood up, his tail slightly brushing the side of Goku's face. Goku felt himself lean into the touch. Vegeta's tail was so soft. The younger Sayain blushed lightly as he realized what he had done.

"Kakarot! Are you coming or not? We don't have all day!" Goku stood up quickly, falling out of his daze and flew into the air to float beside Vegeta.

They flew over East City. Then past the mountains on which Goku and Vegeta had fought for the first time. Those times where good, Goku thought. When he and Chichi were still together. When evil wasn't so strong. When he was still innocent. He had grown up since then. Things now were good too, but living alone didn't suit Goku well. He and Chichi divorced one year prior. They where still friends and he could visit anytime he wished. She also didn't keep his kids from him. Yet Goku felt lonely, he felt empty, as if what was there, was there no more. Goku knew that he wasn't the only one who felt lonely. He could see it in Vegeta too. He and Bulma had a peaceful separation. They both agreed that it was going no where and decided to call it off. But he continued living in Capsule Corp. Him and Bulma never showed off their separation. Everyone found out only after they had been apart one year. Goku looked over at Vegeta, their eyes met. He felt his face become warm. He saw Vegeta's face turn a slight shade of pink.

'What's he staring at… What was I staring at? His sent is driving me… SHIT! I can't believe that I would go into heat right before I have to spend one month in that ship.' Vegeta flinched at the thought of it.

"Vegeta….Vegeta, you okay?" Goku's hand was on Vegeta's shoulder, "You look like you're in pain."

Vegeta angrily threw off Goku's hand. And turned to face Goku, he blushed furiously, and glared up at Goku. "OBVIOUSELY I AM FINE!" Vegeta turned and flew off into the distance.

"What's up with him?" Goku said out loud. His face wearing a confused expression. "Well, I might as well teleport there." He held two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

"HI BULMA!"

Bulma screamed as a tall figure appeared behind her. Goku grinned down at her, giving her a little wave.

"Can't you just fly in through a window, door or even a wall just like all the other little Sayains?" Bulma said as she packed up her papers and escorted Goku out of her lab.

"How are you holding up Goku?" Bulma asked as she and Goku walked down the halls towards her study, to drop off her papers.

Goku raised an eye-brow at Bulma's question. "Yeah I'm fine…"

"Don't give me that look Son-Goku! You know what I meant!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's all good. It does get a little lonely in the woods but I'm starting to get used to it." Goku said as he watched Bulma enter her study. He stood in the doorway, as she sat down on the computer.

"That's good. Well can I help you with something? I mean, you don't just appear out of no where for no reason."

"I…we… me and Vegeta needed to ask you a few favors. But it's best if I wait for him, before I start asking. Has he gotten here yet?"

"I don't actually know. But hey, sorry I can't be a good host right now. I must have a chat with the people over at Remben Corp. they aren't keeping their side of the bargain… again. So if you want you can go down to the kitchen and eat whatever you want and then you can wait in the living room."

"Okay! I'll be back soon."

As Goku turned the corner into the kitchen he felt another body collide with his. Out of reflect he grabbed the person's waist and brought it close to his. In doing so, knocking over a large vase, sending it crashing to the floor.

Vegeta opened his eyes to see Goku's chest in front of him. He had one arm around him and the other was on his shoulder. Vegeta felt Goku's tail wrap around his waist also. A small rumble had begun to come from inside his own chest. He was purring! And so was Kakarot!

"Wow 'geta I didn't know you could purr too! I thought it was just me." Goku smiled down at Vegeta. Vegeta stopped purring as soon as Goku made the comment. But he kept his head on Goku's chest. Goku didn't move, nor did he.

"Hey guys wha..." Bulma came down the stairs but stopped in her tracks at what she saw. "Should I leave you two love birds alone?"

Vegeta pushed himself away from Goku as Goku quickly let go. Both red with embarrassment.

"I guess not. So follow me up to the lab while we talk about these plans of yours." Bulma turned and walked ahead of them. Faces hot, they followed close behind.


	2. Before Lift off: Chapter 2

The lab was mostly empty except for a few workers here and there. They busied themselves with small tubes of glass and wires everywhere.

Bulma was the first to step into the silent lab. She then said to the men who dressed all in the same white lab coat. "Everyone out! We need some privacy!"

Only one small man turned around and squeaked "But we have to finish the tests today Mrs. Briefs!"

Bulma Looked at him a said "Kirk, please, just do as you're told. Regroup somewhere else for now this is more of an emergency. And by the way, it's Miss Briefs okay?"

"But tomorrow-"

"Psst! No."

"But-"

Bulma began to get annoyed. She stared angrily at the small skinny man, who walked backwards slowly with a scared look on his face.

"Wow, no wonder you two used to be married!" Goku said jokingly with a hand behind his head. A silly grin plastered on his handsome face. "Both so intimidating…"

"Shut up Kakarot! Let the woman speak, your wasting our time!" Vegeta said angrily as he uncrossed his arms to put his hands on his hips. He walked forwards, in his usual strut towards a table. He bent forwards skimming through Bulma's work. He had to admit the woman was brilliant. So inelegant, so cunning, he was glad that he married her and not any other on that planet. He had a great deal of respect for her. Vegeta picked up a paper that had some images and co-ordinates of flights and electro magnetic wave patterns in the universe. He stood and turned around to find Kakarot staring straight at him. He stared back, both sayains stood there staring at each other. Goku's eyes were in an intense gaze, his face was serious, and his eyes had a strange look in them. But Vegeta caught it… lust. Goku's tail moved quickly around behind him. It swayed from left to right as if agitated. Vegeta couldn't control the heavy blush that began to spread on his cheeks then down his kneck, dropping the paper to the floor. His tail soon began to match the left to right sways of that of the taller sayain.

"EHEM!" Bulma said loudly. She had been talking for the past three minutes and neather of them took notice. She did not like to be ignored. And there was a weird sent in the room. It wasn't a bad smell, just… strange. The two sayains jumped out of their skin when they heard her call out. Both stared at her with huge eyes as if she ate her own arm.

"What's up with you two lately? Just kiss and make up because I am getting ignored and you both know how I feel about that." Bulma yelled.

"WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE TOGETHER? FOOLISH WOMAN! NEVER MAKE STUPID ASSUMPTIONS!" Vegeta boomed. His eyes big and angry, his hands in fists. The blush still lingered on his cheeks.

"Well you two are always together and bickering like an old married couple. Staring at each other constantly. And you are both single now, so one could only think." Bulma glared back to Vegeta, she knew what was coming. And the verbal fight began.

"Shut up witch."

"How dare you call me that? You royal pain in the ass!"

"How dare me! How dare you! You crazy bitch!"

"You bastard sayain!"

"Idiotic, foolish woman."

"Ignorant, arrogant, egoistic ass hole…"

"HEY! Come on guys." Goku said loudly with a sweat drop. He knew that this was the way Bulma and Vegeta showed they cared. And that's just how their friendship was like, but this was getting ridiculous. "Look we do have better things to worry about! Vegeta…" Goku snatched the letter from Vegeta, receiving a glare from the angry prince. "And I, thought that maybe you could read this and maybe help us out. Vegeta has a few plans and stuff that he would like to talk to you about." Goku said as he handed the paper to Bulma, still feeling angry eyes burning at the back of his head.

Bulma gave Goku a kind smile and flashed Vegeta a cheeky smirk. This time she got the last word! HA! Vegeta just stared back at her, a vain visible on his head.

"Sure thing Goku." Bulma began to read the letter. Her eye brows rose as she read on. "Wow you guys have it hard. How did you get this guys?" She looked up from the letter. Her blue eyes looking up at them questioningly.

"Vegeta got it." Goku jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to point at Vegeta.

"It fell from the sky." Vegeta said flatly as he stepped forwards to stand next to Goku.

Bulma raised an eye brow at that comment. "Hey are you two sure this isn't a prank that Goten and Trunks are pulling on you. You two know how those two are." Bulma reached for a small telephone speaker and yelled into it. "TRUNKS! INTO LAB NUMBER 7! NOW!"

Goku and Vegeta flinched at the loud voice. The noise too loud for their sensitive sayain hearing.

After about 3 seconds Trunks and Goten came running through the sliding doors to the lab. Trunks came in looking proud and Goten pouting right behind him.

"No fair, Trunks-kun! You always win!"

"No, you're just lazy." Trunks grinned at the copy of Goku.

Trunks and Goten stopped their bickering and looked up at adults. "Hey papa!" Trunks said with a little wave of the tip of his tail. "Sup, Goku?" He nodded at Goku, who gave him a small 'not much' look on his face. "So Mom… you yelled?"

"Were you two responsible for this?" Bulma held the paper in front of the boys.

Goten and Trunks stared at the paper for a while, reading it.

"No. You guys should be used to our pranks by now… None are written pranks. Those are never as funny." Trunks said crossing his arms like his dad.

"Can we come dad?" Goten asked as he hugged Goku's leg. "Please… I'll be a good boy!" Goku laughed at the little one attached to his leg.

"No dummy, we can't go. Didn't you read? It says full blood sayain. And we're only half!" Trunks shook his head at his friend. Knowing that Goten probably got to lazy to read it all.

"Well it wasn't them. And anyway how would they know the Universal Stamp of the Kais? It was on the envelope." Vegeta said looking closely at Trunks.

"So it's true…. I almost hoped that it was a prank." Goku said half heartedly. He never liked going into space much. He liked fighting on Earth. "But hey, I'm always up for an adventure!" He said picking up Goten, who flung an arm around his father's neck. Both with identical grins.

"Okay, well since you're not guilty. You boys can go and play." At Bulma's words Goten pecked his dad on the cheek and jumped out of his arms to land next to Trunks, who was already saying 'ready, set…' Both boys ran out at the sound of the 'Go' yelling behind a 'Later dudes' and a 'bye bye'.

"So now to your plans!" Bulma said enthusiastically.

Vegeta ran through all the plans with Bulma. She agreed to them all. They were all possible and all simple. She looked excited in making their new sayain armor and also the improvements on the ship. Vegeta made sure that she put Vegeta-sei's symbol on both his and Goku's armor. But his was like his usual armor but have added a dark blue cape and shoulder protection. And Goku would just be like his usual sayain armor with no shoulders.

The ship was going to be almost the same as the one Goku took to Namek. Except that the new ship would be built for five sayains. It was also going to have a gravity room that went to 600 times Earth's gravity. It would have three bedrooms and one master bathroom shared between both of the master bedrooms. One bathroom for the other room, which included two bunk beds to fit the extra three sayains that would soon be on bored. Two large kitchens, and a living room. And a pilot cabin for two. The ship was going to have an upstairs and a down stares. The floor below was where the gravity chamber, and the kitchen would be. The upstairs would include the living room, and bedrooms, bathrooms and the other kitchen. Bulma had tried to make it as spacious as possible for two testosterone filled sayains, and soon more. She promised them that after three days all would be ready and they would be able to take off.

They bid each other good bye to rest and then meat again three days later…


	3. Empty Space: Chapter 3

Goku watched Vegeta press buttons furiously from his co-pilot seat. Vegeta had an intense look on his face which meant he knew what he was doing. Goku laughed to himself, imagining being stuck in space on his own. It wasn't that he hadn't been in space alone before, but he wasn't good with technology. It took many driving tests for him to get the hang of driving. He laughed remembering him and Piccolo at driving school. He had lots of fun, but gave his teacher a heart attack when he almost crashed into a Capsule Corporation truck. If he could barely drive a car, much less a spaceship. He remembered taking a year to come back from Namek. He must have gotten lost a least 28 times. Goku chuckled to himself at the thought. Vegeta suddenly stood from his chair, awakening Goku from his walk down memory lane.

"So? Is everything in order?" Goku asked as Vegeta passed him by. Vegeta continued to walk away from him, completely ignoring Goku's words.

Goku raised his eyebrows at Vegeta's retreating back. 'What's up with him?' Goku asked to himself. He thought back to make sure that he hadn't said anything to anger the prince. He scratched his head in thought.

Last time Vegeta had said anything to him was right before lift off. When he was carrying all the equipment into the ship, and even that was minimal. Just the basic "yes" and "no's". Maybe he was just grumpy because he had to say good bye to Trunks and Bulma. They weren't married anymore but she was like a best friend to him, so it must have been hard to say bye. And Vegeta and Trunks had gotten much closer after Buu. But they would be gone for only for about three months or maybe even less. Goku stood up and went to the gravity chamber area of the ship. He thought that he would give Vegeta some space. He knew the prince well enough to not interfere with him when he was in one of his moods, it would only begin a verbal battle. The only battle that Vegeta would win against Goku.

Vegeta slipped under the cold stream of water. Maybe a cold shower would make the heat in his body go away. He felt so hot. Even under the stream he could still feel himself sweating.

When ever he got close to Kakarot he would feel so hot. His mind would begin to wonder. And it would wonder to a world which he didn't want to visit. He would imagine Kakarot above him sweating, positioned in between his thighs. Panting his name, biting his neck, claming him.

Vegeta felt himself blush. He couldn't believe that he would think that way for Kakarot. A third-class-sayain! Someone inferior to him! He was the prince! Why would he think of Kakarot? And why the fuck would he be on top in all his thoughts and dreams? It outraged the sayain prince. He felt like he was becoming weak and stupid with lust. It wasn't his fault that the heat was so strong now that he was single again.

He never admitted it but he was attracted to the taller sayain. His broad shoulders and tall muscular frame, the disheveled hair, those intense but innocent looking eyes, his beautiful brown tail. The power and strength, and positive energy that he let flow out of his body like an endless fountain. His dominating presence in battle made Vegeta lusting just for a spar.

He glared at his erection. He reached for it, then stopped in mid reach. He would not. He wasn't going to… Vegeta retreated his hands and felt for the knobs that controlled the temperature in the shower. He turned off the hot water completely and left nothing but the ice cold water running. He hissed at chill running down his spine to the very tip of his tail. His arousal almost diminished.

Goku deflected the ki blast he had sent to himself, then watching as it circled the room and headed straight for him. He held out his hands ready to absorb the blast. There was a flash of light and the blast was gone. Goku sighed to himself. Training was boring when he was alone. And it was even more boring when he knew that there was someone there who was perfectly able to train yet wasn't in the mood.

Goku sighed and sat down on the floor. He looked at his orange gi's and remembered that Vegeta had requested Bulma sayain armor for him as well. He wondered weather he should go put it on at that moment. He went into his bedroom and opened one of the closets. He could see that the armor had only changed a bit. It looked just like the ones he wore in the time chamber, but these looked quite classy. It had what he guessed was Planet Vegeta's symbol on the left side of the chest, the chest armor looked very new. He glanced around the closet and say at least 100 of the same suit. And saw some capsules of what probably contained more suits. Bulma really had outdone herself this time.

Then he began to think of Vegeta. It had been about an hour since the prince had been in the bathroom. Goku began to get worried. He knew that Vegeta would be irritable at some point in the trip but he wasn't expecting it to be so soon. Goku left the room stretching his arms above his head and made his way to the master bedroom's bathroom. He knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again, and waited. Then he heard a faint "Go away," from inside.

"You've been there for a long time 'Geta. Is something wrong?" Goku asked worriedly from outside the door.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the new nickname as he slipped into his sayain armor. The armor he wore looked just like Goku's. But when he would see the Kai he would wear his royal armor. He shoved his foot into his boot, briskly opened the door and shoved past a startled Goku.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He needed to stay away from Kakarot. At least until the heat was gone. But that wasn't for another week or so. He knew he would have to either neglect Kakarot for a week or explain everything to him and ask him to leave Vegeta alone.

Vegeta scrunched his nose at the thought of teaching sayain sex-ed to Kakarot. He saw how much trouble Trunks had with the whole sex-ed in school. And all those questions. And he knew that Kakarot in these cases was like a child. He saw a chocolate cake at the far end of the fridge. He knew it was Bulma's mother who put it in there for him. She knew that he loved chocolate cake. Vegeta lifted the cake from the fridge shelf and turned to place the cake on the kitchen counter, only to find Kakarot sitting on the counter in front of him.

"You're in my way Kakarot." Vegeta said bluntly at Goku.

Goku pouted at Vegeta giving him a little glare. "You could just put it beside me. Or just say excuse me, ya know…" Goku got down from the counter standing before the angry prince as they stared at each other. Goku had a sudden urge to just through Vegeta over his knee and give him a good slap. He wasn't rude like this before he left Earth. It's like he was doing this just to piss Goku off.

Goku stepped aside to let Vegeta put the cake on the counter. He watched Vegeta rummage around for a plate and something to cut the cake with. He heard Vegeta swearing under his breath and kicked one of the cabinets in anger. Goku sighed. He opened a draw in the counter and took out a knife and then opened one of the cabinets too high above Vegeta's reach. He smiled down at the fuming prince. Vegeta just glared at him and sat at one of the counter stools resting his head on one hand like a pouting child. Goku put the two plates on the table and began to cut pieces for both of them. He cut a really large piece for Vegeta and one for himself. He placed the plate in front of Vegeta and tossed him a fork. He sat down next to Vegeta and began to eat in silence.

About five minutes passed as they sat in silence. Goku began to feel uneasy. He watched Vegeta eat. The prince still had his cheek in his hand and was eating the cake slowly and sometimes poking at it. Goku could tell he was stressed out about something. Goku didn't like to see Vegeta that way. He liked the prince when he talked a lot. Even if most of the stuff he said wasn't nice. He knew that when Vegeta was happy he would complain a lot and through playful insults at people. But he wasn't doing that. He was just quiet and pissed.

Goku worriedly glanced at Vegeta. It had only been 12 hours and he was already getting depressed. He wondered why he didn't feel hungry anymore. Was his worry for Vegeta really affecting him that much? Goku stared at Vegeta. Goku's tail began to wrap around Vegeta's low hanging tail. The tip of Goku's tail stroked Vegeta's.

Vegeta stiffened. He held his fork tightly. He felt a blush come over his face. He didn't move. He knew that if he did, it would make the situation even more awkward for the both of them.

Goku saw the blush on Vegeta's face. He looked so cute. But he would never dare tell the prince this; he liked his head where it was. Goku knew that he felt something for the moody royal. But was scared to act upon it. He would always think that Vegeta wouldn't return his feelings. But he saw the look in Vegeta's eyes when they stared at each other in Bulma's lab back on Earth. Ever since then he realized he had a chance with his prince.

Vegeta now sat on his stool with both hands on the table the fork left on his plate. His blush deepened when he heard Kakarot purring at him, as if to calm him. Soon he felt a small rumble begin to happen in his own chest. 'Shit!' Vegeta thought in his head. 'Why won't I stop purring? I could always control it before. Why not now?'

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku purred still stroking Vegeta's tail with his own. Goku asked calmly not to scare away the already frightened and fidgety prince. He could see that the touching made Vegeta and uneasy, giving him the look as if he wanted to runaway to the farthest side of the ship. But he didn't let go. He wanted to know what was wrong. And he wanted to hint to Vegeta some of his feelings so that when he broke the news to him he wouldn't blast him across the room.

"I… um… I have to tell you some…" Vegeta stuttered, his blush never altering. 'Tell him about the heat now...' Vegeta said to himself. "FORGET IT!" Vegeta slammed his fists on the table making dents on the metal. He stood abruptly and grabbed his tail with his hands pulling it away from Goku's grasp. The purring topped for both of them.

Vegeta stood before Goku in a pre fighting stance. As if he was ready to start a fight but was unsure of whether to run or stay. "Stay away." Vegeta spat at Goku. Vegeta's breath hitched when he heard Goku begin to growl.

Goku slid off the stool to stand before the prince. Goku's growling was very quiet but there. His tail was high in the air and moving from left to right as if agitated. Vegeta's eyes widened. Kakarot was musking… at him! Vegeta shifted uneasy, the sent in the room was going to make him do something stupid. The sent given off by musking was mainly for mating. And the growling was a display of dominance. He guessed that Kakarot was ready to mate. He was in heat, Kakarot was musking at him. This wasn't good. Vegeta looked up at Goku and saw his eyes looked at him in a stern yet soft manner. Much like the look he got from him in Bulma's lab.

Goku's head was filled with images of Vegeta. He could see his smaller frame withering beneath him. Calling out his name. He could see himself biting Vegeta on the neck. But why would he do that? Goku wondered to himself. He could feel a strange sent coming from Vegeta. He could feel himself growling. Goku moved closer to Vegeta. With every step forwards he took, Vegeta took one back. But soon Vegeta had no where to go. He was pressed up against a wall.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta whispered as Goku put both of his hands against the wall either side of Vegeta's shoulders trapping him.

"Vegeta…" Goku said his prince's name as his face was inches away from Vegeta's. Goku didn't want it to be this easy. He didn't want to do anything with rush. He wanted Vegeta, but he also wanted to make sure of it. Goku needed to know that it was what Vegeta wanted as well. And he knew that having a chat with Vegeta was never the easiest way to deal with the prince. But he the sent coming off of Vegeta made him want to take the prince right then and there. Goku realized his closeness and blushed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me…" Goku retreated from a heavily panting Vegeta. He scratched the back of his head in the usual Goku style and flashed the prince a toothy grin.

"You want something to drink?" Goku asked.

Vegeta's jaw dropped, his eyes wide. Kakarot had just tried to practically seduce him and now he was offering him a drink!

"SOMETHING TO DRINK? AH! UNBELIVABLE!" Vegeta roared throwing his hands in the air. He turned his back to Goku and began to stomp out of the kitchen. He was going to train.

Then Goku called after him. "So that's a no, then?"

"IT'S A NO! KAKAROT! A BIG FUCKING NO!" Vegeta slammed the gravity chamber door behind him.


	4. Green Planet: Chapter 4

Goku sat pouting in the pilot chamber staring out of the window. It was a week and they hadn't found any Sayains. Things weren't looking up. Their ship needed more supplies, their water tanks were low, and the only thing they had enough of was oxygen. He sat back on the pilot seat and ran a finger through his dishevelled hair. Things were tense; the prince hadn't given him the light of day, ignoring him like the plague. Vegeta had been training non-stop and Goku was becoming worried, he had asked Vegeta to take a break but he would just yell at him to go away. The taller sayain was becoming irritated. Vegeta had no right to treat him that way. He cooked for him and put up with his moods. Goku just couldn't understand why he suddenly turned on him like that. He sat in wonder but was awoken from his daze when the gravity door hissed loudly behind him, sound echoing in the ship. He could hear Vegeta's steps coming towards the pilot chamber. His heart began to beat faster in his chest. He wasn't going to take this shit from Vegeta anymore. He remembered back to a week ago and how he and Vegeta were so close. He could feel the heat radiating off of the small prince's body. The scent of the other taking over him and dragging him into sayain instinct, making him lose control. Goku had come into accord with how he felt for the prince he knew he felt something for him. He would constantly find himself admiring Vegeta's body when they fight, holding that electric feeling of when they touch. Even before this trip he could see it. He was confused at first but eventually got used to it, and embraced the fact that he was either falling for the prince or lusting after him. Goku thought back to when he talked to Bulma about sayains and if what their likes were. She told him that all sayains were bisexual, due to the lack of females in the race, so the sayains evolved. And from that Goku understood how it felt so natural.

"Kakarot?"

Goku heard the prince call for him from the door. He rolled his eyes at this. Vegeta would only call him when he needed something. And what did he want now?

"What is it Vegeta?"

"Haven't you been paying attention to the ship's operation statistics? We're low on water." Vegeta complained as he walked to Goku's side and looked at the panel.

Goku became irritated. He was looking, but how would be tell the prince the results if he wouldn't listen.

"I've been trying Vegeta. But you're being a royal brat and brushing me off." Goku stood to face Vegeta, who turned to look up at him. "I'm not going to take this shit from you Vegeta. I've asked you what the problem is, to understand why you're like this. Why won't you tell me?" Goku took a step forwards towards the smaller sayain. Vegeta stated to growl as he took a step back from Kakarot. Goku began to growl as well as if to show dominance. He reached a hand and held Vegeta's upper arm tightly. "What are you hiding from me, Vegeta?"

Vegeta knew he couldn't hide it from him anymore. He was beginning to see that ignoring Goku and treating him badly in hopes to make him go away, only made him furious and more persistent. Vegeta didn't flinch at Goku's tone, but Goku's glare was quite scary but his pride would never let him admit so. Goku's grip became tighter, which this time made Vegeta flinch slightly.

He looked up at him sternly and said "Stop it Kakarot."

"Then tell me, Vegeta." Goku loosened his grip, as he saw the flinch even though it was slight. Vegeta had also stopped growling. "Just tell me then. Tell me why you're treating me this way. Why you're acting like this."

"I can't…"

"You know I won't hold it against you. You can trust me…"

"I know Kakarot. But you would never understand…"

Goku became irritated, his voice rose slightly. "What wouldn't I understand?"

Vegeta had had enough, he grabbed the wrist of the offending hand that held his arm and started to squeeze. Vegeta gave Goku a heavy frown and shouted. "How dare you touch me? How dare you!" Vegeta punched Goku's arm making his hand let go of his arm. "Let go of me this instant! I don't need this!" Before Goku could even fight back Vegeta had slammed the gravity door behind him.

Goku ran his fingers through his hair as he mumbled to himself. "That man is impossible!" He slumped into the pilot seat.

There was a beeping sound. It was constant. Irritating. Goku's eyes opened to a red light flashing in the pilot chamber. He felt hot, he took off the blanket… Wait a blanket? Goku didn't remember having one before. Vegeta… He must have put the blanket on him when he was asleep. Goku felt a sudden stroke of guilt. He shouldn't have held Vegeta the way he did. The continuous red light grabbed his attention. He stood, dropping the blanket onto the floor as he stood, towering over the control board. A screen flashed with the words, 'Water is low, land on closest planet'. Goku panicked. Where was Vegeta!? He couldn't land the ship. He didn't know what planet he could land on near by. Goku looked around frantically. He needed Vegeta to steer the ship. He ran to Vegeta's room and checked the bed, but found nothing. He knocked on the bathroom door no one answered so he walked in. Nothing…

Goku knew that the next best place to look would be the gravity room. He ran to the door, opening it slowly.

"Vegeta?"

No response. He walked into the chamber. He heard breathing, so he knew Vegeta was inside. He walked further in and found the small prince asleep on the floor on his back, his arms open wide, against the floor. His sayain armour was damaged and the blue spandex ripped in many places.

Goku knelt beside Vegeta. He remembered how he had put the blanket on him. So he wanted to wake Vegeta gently, didn't want to irritate the man more then he already had, even though Vegeta pissed him off he shouldn't have been so physical. He looked down at the prince. He looked so beautiful, asleep, his high cheekbones, and rosy lips made Goku want to touch them. To kiss them. His tail began to move from side to side like in Bulma's lab. As soon as he did Vegeta began to purr, the low rumble was so comforting to hear. Goku found himself leaning over the prince, face to face. Vegeta moved in his sleep and whispered, "Kakarot…"

Goku blushed and moved away from the prince's face. His eyebrow rose. _So Vegeta dreams of me? That's good to know. _Goku thought to himself. He smirked; the prince looked so kawaii purring in his sleep. But all his soon dirty thoughts vanished from his mind as the beeping became louder. He could hear it all the way from the way pilot chamber.

He placed a hand on Vegeta's chest and shook him slightly.

"Hey Vegeta… 'Geta come on. Wake up." He continued to shake him gently. He saw his eyes open slowly. Goku smiled at him, he saw Vegeta almost smile back, but hid it instantly. He realised that he was purring and stopped it immediately a blush spread across his cheeks. Goku chuckled slightly as he said "Don't stop Vegeta, I like to hear you purr."

At this Vegeta blushed a deeper crimson as he slowly sat up to look at Goku face to face. "Why do you say things like that Kakarot?" Goku raised his eyebrow at this; he smiled as he said "I'm just being honest…"

"I'm sure that that wasn't the reason you woke me up…" Vegeta asked with a sideways glance. Goku stood and looked down at the prince who sat on the floor rubbing his eyes. Goku wanted to just give Vegeta a hug, he looked so cute. But he knew that he would lose a limb if he were to make such a comment. He lent Vegeta a hand to stand, which to his surprise was taken. The prince stood before the taller sayain expectedly. They stood hand in hand. Goku realised this and started to walk with Vegeta towards the pilot chamber. They walked hand in hand as he spoke hurriedly.

"Were gonna have to make a crash landing. The water tanks are running low and we need to get more meat. So we'll have to hunt something on the planet that we land on. I would've steered the ship to a planet, but I'm not a very technical person. So I decided to call you." He took a deep breath and let go of the prince's hand to stand in front of him. His hand landed on Vegeta's shoulder and he said, "I…I also wanted to say I was sorry. I shouldn't have been so physical with you. And I'm going to respect the fact that you want to keep whatever it is to yourself. But I ask you not to treat me like crap, and ignore me. If I've done something to make you act this way then please tell me, but please don't keep treating me like this if it has nothing to do with me. And remember, all we have is us, and we have to work as a team. We don't know what awaits us on this new planet and what we'll have to go through on the planet MAI."

Vegeta shook his head. "No Kakarot. I'm…I'm… s…sorry…" Vegeta muttered difficultly. "It wasn't you, you baka. It has nothing to do with you. It's something that is happening with me."

"So you'll tell me?"

Vegeta laughed at this comment. "Well I thought you were going to respect my wishes and not ask."

Goku sweat dropped, indeed he did say that. He scratched the back of his head and flashed a toothy grin. "Yeah well, heh, you just sounded like you would."

"I will Kakarot, but stop grinning like an idiot and wasting my time. I have to land this ship." Vegeta's face changed drastically from laughing to a creepy serious face that gave Goku the chills. He pushed passed a still smiling yet slightly nervous Goku and sat on the pilot seat, he began to press things furiously, and soon the flashing red light was gone. Goku directed his attention to Vegeta as he began to speak.

"I would sit and strap in if I were you. Unless you want to get a concussion. Then again if you did, it would probably make this trip less annoying." Vegeta sent a dry smirk over to Goku who rushed to his seat and did up his seat belt. He had thought about their situation a lot. And he came to the conclusion that if he were to ignore Kakarot anymore things would just get worse. So he agreed to himself that sayain sex ed it was. Vegeta had changed and he saw it in himself. If this were to happen 5 years ago he wouldn't have cared if Goku was angry, he would've enjoyed it. However now he saw it wasn't worth it. Goku would probably make him feel guilty, like he began to feel. He didn't admit to himself for a while that he felt bad. It hit home the day Goku found him asleep on the sofa in the living space and placed a blanket on him. He didn't like being in debt, so he did it for Goku. When Goku held him by the arm, he was honestly scared, scared to lose the taller sayain. He remembered that they were looking for another three sayains. He didn't want Kakarot to turn to them. He wanted all of Kakarot's attention all to him. He was the Prince of all sayains! No other lower class sayains were to take attention from a prince!

Goku smiled at Vegeta, the old Vegeta was back. Sending playful insults as a way to showed he cared. Goku knew that Vegeta didn't think he knew what game he was playing. Goku could see that Vegeta wanted all the attention to himself. He was a lot smarter then most people gave him credit. They would get new sayains coming soon, and Vegeta wanted him to himself. Goku laughed in his head; quite an immature show of jealously. However Goku knew that he wanted Vegeta all to himself as well. He had promised himself that if anyone were to get close to Vegeta he would challenge them instantly. He wanted to show Vegeta that he could be a good mate… _MATE!? What am I thinking!? Man, being in space must have made me a little crazy. Vegeta is fully capable of taking care of himself. How stupid of me. But if anyone dares to even lay one… WAIT! Stop it! _Goku fought in his head. He raised his eyes to look at the prince who was in deep concentration with the steering in hand.

"So how long will it take us to get there 'Geta?"

"About 15 minutes since we're on hyperdrive. And don't call me 'Geta."

"But you call me Kakarot…"

"Because that's your name."

"No it isn't. My name is Goku, but I let you call me Kakarot. So I'm gonna call you 'Geta. Kay 'Geta."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he stood. "Kakarot you're absolutely impossible." Vegeta turned to the grinning sayain. "I'm going to change into a new sayain suit. It's in autodrive so don't touch anything."

As Vegeta walked away, Goku took a long look at his ass and tail. Goku could imagine what that looked like with nothing. Having it against him, Vegeta bent over, crying out his name, tail in the air. Goku blushed deeply, he felt the sayain suit he wore feel a little too tight around the crotch area. Goku chucked inwardly_, Look at innocent Goku now._ Everyone thought he was so innocent, but when he was in the otherworld training wasn't his only pass time. In the seven year span he must have had at least 130 interactions. However with every partner he felt an ounce of guilt. He would remember Vegeta. He was confused as to why, but things had started to explain themselves recently. He scratched his head in wonder. He wanted more information on sayains, but Vegeta obviously wasn't in the mood to tell him. He could contact Bulma! They had a videophone built into the ship. Goku lost his train of thought as foot steps echoed behind him. The prince dressed in new sayain armour sat at his chair.

Goku tugged at his own sayain suit. He liked wearing them, he wished that they came in orange, or red, but blue and black was all they were given. Goku sighed as he remembered the feeling of his gi's those were lose and comfortable. The sayain suits were comfy too, he just felt that they showed too much. He honestly felt like he was naked. He liked being naked.

"The planet we're landing on is habited by a quiet people. The race is generally peaceful however when I was 15 or 16 I attacked this planet and before I finished the job I was called to retreat for Freeza's personal purposes. So I'm not so sure how well they are going to treat us. They have a few strong fighters. However none too strong that we can't handle. They also have strange powers and can read minds, and the older ones are known to be wise and their mental powers are very strong. So be careful. They can also see your true intensions and I'm relying on that to be able to land." Vegeta explained in a monotone voice.

Goku looked on and found to see the planet approaching. It was greenish like Namek but was a lot bigger. It had rings too, orange and red ones which made a beautiful contrast with the green on the planet.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Goku whispered.

Green tree trunks suspended orange leaves by its branches. Strange tiger-like white animals grazed in the open golden field. The air was warm and moist, it felt heavy. The gravity was slightly more then Earth's, but nothing too much. Three suns hung in the sky shining down on the sweat drenched sayain skin.

Goku wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He felt so hot, it was a little harder to breath in this planet. They had been walking for 4 hours and nothing in site. He looked over to Vegeta who's shoulders where hunched over, dragging his feet.

"Hey, 'Geta how about we rest for a while, we've been going for about 4 hours and…"

Vegeta looked at Goku with a dazed look, "And what Kakarot?"

Goku stopped walking and stood pouting and placed his hands on his stomach. "And I'm hungy…"

Vegeta slapped his hand on his face in frustration. He looked at the taller sayain and said. "Fine but we'll have to hunt, we have nothing to eat on us." Vegeta sat down and popped open a capsule. A fridge appeared in a puff of smoke. He opened it and took a drink, opening it and took a sip. He leaned back on a tree behind him.

Goku sat down beside him taking a drink from the fridge. He drank the whole thing with one gulp and made a long "AHHHHH" noise.

Vegeta scrunched his nose and mumbled, "Revolting…"

Goku grinned at Vegeta's touchy remark. He suddenly remembered that Vegeta was to tell him something. He moved closer to the prince who twitched slightly at their nearness. Goku wanted to tease Vegeta…

"So…Vegeta, you were going to tell me something…" Goku purred and gave a small smirk. Vegeta looked at him in the eye then quickly looked away blushing. His tail wrapped around his own waist as if to reassure him.

"Yes, I do Kakarot." Vegeta acted like nothing was happening even if his face spoke a different story with the pink tone. "I'm going to explain to you something Kakarot. About sayains. Sayains have something called a heat cycle."

"Oh like female lions!?" Goku asked curiously.

"You could say that…" Vegeta wiped his face of off sweat and out of nervousness. "This heat cycle happens quite like a menstrual cycle."

"AH! Like in humans!"

"Yes…" Vegeta hated interruptions, however he continued, "Sayains go into heat for about 5-10 days a month…"

"And what happens?" Goku asked as he blew into his sayain armour to cool himself off.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH! I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU!" Vegeta shouted and ran his fingers through his hair in irritation.

"Okay okay!" Goku said with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"Like I was saying… we go into heat for about 5-10 days a month. In this period of time a sayain begins to let out a different scent, one to attract a mate. They also begin to have a need for sex, not a want, but a need. In this period is when they try and attract a mate via seduction or submission. When a sayain is in heat, his general body temperature is higher than usual. And when a sayain finds a mate and they have mated. There is a chance that a pregnancy can occur."

"WAIT! So sayains can get pregnant!? Male sayains!?" Goku was in shock. The heat must be going into his head. He reached into the fridge and took another drink, and drank it all at once. "So you were in heat? And that's why you were staying away from me?"

Vegeta blushed again. "Y…Yes."

"Oh…" Goku felt slightly disappointed but brushed it off. "And how come sayain males can have children?"

"Well due the lack of females in the sayain race, males had to make the population increase. And I guess it's just evolution… It's been about 400 years that male sayains can breed."

"Can all sayains breed?"

"No…"

Goku looked at him in an acquisitive way as Vegeta spoke again, "Well sayains can only breed if they are mated. And in a sayain relationship there is a dominant male and there is the submissive male. These obviously just dictate the roles in the relationship. And when the sayains finish their mating spar to see who is dominant and who isn't, after the bite has been given to the submissive mate they instantly become the only sayain able to breed in the relationship."

"Wow. We're a confusing bunch us sayains." Goku said after a while. One of the suns had changed position, and was now beating on them. Goku looked over at Vegeta. The prince looked tired, his eyes were droopy and he was staring into space. Goku stood abruptly startling Vegeta a bit.

"Are you still in heat?" Goku asked, towering over the prince.

"No. Finished today."

"I see." Goku looked at the grazing animals. He couldn't lie to himself. He was disappointed; he wanted to be with Vegeta. He knew Vegeta wanted it too, but this hurt him a bit, Goku wanted the small sayain to admit that he did. Goku knew it was a long shot to think that Vegeta would admit to anything sentimental but he had a plan. His stomach gave a loud rumble interrupting his train of thought. He laughed out loud and blushed slightly with embarrassment.

"Well, I see you look tired Vegeta. So I'll hunt something for you."

Before Vegeta could argue Goku had vanished. Little did Goku know that to hunt for someone else was a sign that he wanted to show that he could be a potential mate for them. It was almost like an initial proposal, like a courting. Vegeta sat under the hot sun, he finished his drink; it was obvious that Kakarot was going to try to impress him. Vegeta smirked to himself, let the courting begin.


	5. Your fears will appear: Chapter 5

This chapter took me a while because I've been in a writer's block because of exam stress and general Family stuff. So please forgive the shittieness of this one. Thanks to everyone who commented on the prior chapters. This is my first fanfic so it's great to hear from people.

Yeah there are tonnes of mistakes in this sorry. So please don't kill me. cries i read this over a in another fanfic website only to find many mistakes and i don't have enough time to correct them. And i know how much some people have awaited this chapter so here it is.

MANY SORRIES! dies

Enjoy

* * *

Vegeta waited irritated for Goku to come back. He sat tapping the floor with his fingers. Suddenly footsteps were heard in the distance. The sound of crushed leaves and twigs made their way to his ear. Vegeta stretched and sat up expecting Kakarot come out from the forest.

Goku stepped into view; Vegeta admired his tall bulky frame from where he sat. The sayain was so very attractive. Vegeta smirked to himself, much better than Radditz. Goku had something about him that he liked. That innocence he gave off was refreshing, even though Vegeta knew he was far from it. That stupid look, even if he's actually quite smart. The contradictions in him were what made Vegeta like him, yet hate and loath him.

Vegeta stood as the taller sayain approached, "Where have you been Kakarot? Does it take you that long to hunt something?" Vegeta gave a questioning look at Goku's hands; they held nothing, no meat, no animal, nothing… "And apparently you still didn't get anything. How pathetic."

Goku frowned with a smirk. He slowly walked towards the prince. Vegeta took a step back wearily. Something was different. He could see it in his eyes. They were cold. Ruthless eyes, that gave him chills. Vegeta saw the brown tail move behind him like a whip. A growl erupting from deep in Goku's throat was heard; soon one began in his own, as if warning the taller sayain to back off.

"HAH, you're the only pathetic one here… I'm a third class remember? And you're a prince yet look at who's got the higher power level." Goku laughed loudly as he suddenly appeared in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta gasped and took a step back just to be grabbed by the taller male, whose hold on his upper arm would make anyone else cry out in pain. "Scared Vegeta?" Goku smirked.

Vegeta frowned why was Kakarot doing this? This wasn't the Kakarot he knew. "Why should I be?" Vegeta asked hiding his confusion as best he could. "I have no reason to fear you Kakarot. And what makes you bring all this up now?" Vegeta then powered up to super sayain. His golden hair shining in the sunlight. "If you're picking a fight then let's go!" Vegeta said as he tried to pry the hold from his upper arms.

"Trust me Vegeta, you're not worth fighting with, I probably wouldn't break a sweat. And how rude of you to speak out to someone higher then you. Maybe I should show you exactly why you should be scared," Goku powered up to super sayain two, "No matter how much you power up Vegeta, you know I can double it. So how about you be a good prince and just give it up to me?" Kakarot shoved Vegeta against a tree the prince's head bounced slightly on the tree. The taller sayain kicked Vegeta's legs apart and paced his knee in between the prince's legs. Vegeta struggled but couldn't break free; baring his teeth he glared up at the lower class. Kakarot bent down so he could whisper into the small sayain's ear… "If you're a good prince and do as I say, then this won't hurt too much." He whispered with a chuckle. The taller sayain rubbed his knee against Vegeta's groin painfully.

Vegeta's eye widened in surprise and terror. This could not be happening to him, not again. Flash backs of him as a child on Freeza's ship. What Freeza did to him, what some of the generals did to him. All of what was meant to break him to make him subdue, make him weak was coming back. All that he fought against to keep his sanity was coming to take over his body again. He remembered feeling like someone was tearing him from the inside. He remembered that laugh and how his screams had echoed on the walls, how they would bounce back to haunt him in his dreams. How he screamed for help and no one came to his aide, he got used to being quiet after a while; knowing no one was coming for him, so he would keep quiet now. He could almost feel the bleeding, the cold floor, the pain, and the shame coming back to him. His pride bruised forever in a secret he kept from everyone. Almost feel it all happening again.

Vegeta was shoved roughly to the ground. His legs spread apart in one brisk movement. His hands were immobile due to Kakarot's holds on his wrists. Vegeta thought to himself; _this is not going to happen to me again, move body MOVE! Why won't I move?_ Vegeta regained some composure and managed to power up to level two, but it wasn't enough to stop the heavy sayain. Kakarot powered up to three gaining once again the upper hand. His long hair brushing against Vegeta's body slightly. Vegeta's eyes widened, this had to be Kakarot no other sayain could power up to level three. This realisation struck deep inside Vegeta and it hurt him. He thought Kakarot was different.

"What do you want from me? Why are you doing this Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, struggling to break free from the sayain's hold. He wrapped his legs around the larger sayain's waist and began to squeeze, but his efforts all in vain. Kakarot held both his wrists above his head with one hand and pried Vegeta's legs apart with the other. With the lose hand he grabbed Vegeta's tail and began to squeeze making the prince cry out in agony.

"I want to make sure that you know who the boss is between you and me. Goku obviously didn't teach you this, so I'll do the honours." Kakarot gave a hard thrust, causing his hardness rub against the small sayain painfully, making Vegeta flinch and gasp slightly. "I need to take you now, so that you'll learn. It's the sayain thing to do. Right Vegeta?"

"You're not Kakarot! He would never stoop so low as this." Vegeta said in between gasps of pain. The jolts of pain sent from his tail rocketed through his body, making it difficult to move. Vegeta gave one last struggle. He knew it was in vain. "He would never hurt anyone. Kakarot may be a baka but he wouldn't act like a lowlife. He may be a third class but he's got more class then you." Vegeta could feel tears streaming down his face. He wasn't entirely sure if this was goku or not. If this was Kakarot why would he do this? And if it wasn't him, why wasn't Kakarot back to save him. He felt pathetic to hope for Kakarot to save him, pathetic for crying. But all this just brought back memories of rape and betrayal. He needed Kakarot there and he was no where to be found. _When you need him he's never there and when you don't he doesn't fuck off. _

"Aww how touching. Very cute site I must say. Don't cry 'Geta, I sure you'll like it too. And if you don't then that would be ever so very unfortunate." Kakarot licked one of the prince's tears away, as he ripped Vegeta's sayain suit. Exposing him to the moist warm air. Kakarot leaned down and planted a forceful kiss on Vegeta's lips. He let lose Vegeta's tail only to grope is backside. Vegeta began to growl even louder, bearing his teeth to the sayain above him. His breath hitched in his chest when he felt something prod at his entrance. Vegeta closed his eyes tight; he knew there was no way out for him. He braced himself for the pain, but nothing came.

Goku through the bore like animal over his shoulder and dragged the other along. He stopped at a near by lake. The water was fresh, and tasted the same to Goku's delight. He took a drink and began to head back. He knew that Vegeta would give him hell for taking so long. But the planet seemed so docile, so peaceful and calm he was almost certain nothing were to happen.

Goku retraced his steps, walking along the grass, a light breeze flowing through his messy main. He knew he was close, only one more layer of trees. Suddenly the tall sayain was brutally thrown out of his daze, as he heard a familiar voice struggle. It was Vegeta. He could hear another voice. Sounded familiar, so familiar in fact that it sounded like him.

Goku dropped the bores and ran out of the woods. He saw the tree Vegeta was leaning on before he quickly ran around to find something he couldn't understand. A sayain, with orange gi's, in super sayain 3 had Vegeta half naked pinned to the ground.

Goku's confusion was soon taken over by rage. No one has a right to touch his prince that way. He saw Vegeta struggling beneath the familiar sayain; Goku saw that it was going too far. Seeing nothing but red Goku powered up to super sayain three and dashed towards the sayain who held Vegeta to the ground. A powerful blast caught the sayain in the side sending him flying into the woods smashing trees along the way.

Vegeta opened his eyes and a flash of light made him close them again. He opened them to find a concerned face looking down at him. It was Kakarot. But which one was he? He was on top of Vegeta protectively, taking deep breaths. He shakily asked. "'Geta are you okay?"

Vegeta said nothing but stared at the sayain above him. He reached a gloved hand to his face and touched the larger sayain's cheek. "K… Kakarot?"

Vegeta could tell that Goku was angry. He would look down at him with concern and send dirty looks towards the forest where the 'Other' Kakarot was, looks that he knew meant he wanted to kill.

Goku looked down at Vegeta when he felt the fabric of the glove touch his face. "What happened Vegeta? Who was he? Why was he doing this? Why didn't you do anything?"

All these questions slowly brought Vegeta back to reality. He quickly removed his hand from Goku's face. The prince enraged shouted at Goku. "WELL KAKAROT I DON'T KNOW IF YOU HAVE NOTICED BUT HE IS SUPER SAYAIN THREE WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! AND DO I LOOK FINE? YOU ARE KIND OF A BIT TOO LATE KAKAROT!" Vegeta growled and pushed against Goku's chest to get him off. "Get off of me you imbecile!" Vegeta stopped suddenly realising he was half naked and blushed. Then began to try and shove the protective sayain off. Goku wouldn't budge.

"Vegeta he didn't…" Goku swallowed, "Did he?"

Vegeta's hands rested on Goku's chest as he whispered, "No." Goku let out a sigh of relief, he would hate for Vegeta to get hurt and him not be able to save him. Goku looked down at Vegeta, their eyes locked making Goku's face turn a light crimson. Vegeta's face became more flushed then before as Goku breathed, "I'm so glad." Vegeta quickly cast his eyes away from Goku, this could be a trick. He could be another Kakarot that would try and take him against his will. Maybe this one was playing nice and then he would attack when Vegeta's guard was down.

Vegeta frowned angrily and glared at the taller sayain. Goku raised his eye brows at this. Why was Vegeta so untrusting. He was the real Goku, couldn't he tell? Before he realised, Vegeta had been preparing a blast in between them. A stinging pain in his stomach told him Vegeta had let the blast go. Before he knew it he was hurtling through the air and landing hard on the ground near the boarders of the forest. Goku sat up confused and quickly looked around. Vegeta was confused and scared he could see it in his eyes. He turned his head and found the prince standing up. A blush crossed his cheeks as he saw another set of cheeks glistening under the many suns. Vegeta's tail wrapped it's self around his waist protectively. Suddenly a blast hit Goku on the back, his long blond hair slightly singed, he stood from the ground quickly and turned to find himself staring straight into his own eyes.

Vegeta gave one last glance at the double Goku scene, as he searched inside his armour in the many small pockets to find a capsule. He needed a new suit. He looked again at the two as they stood there staring at each other. Vegeta couldn't make out who the real one was especially now. He popped open the capsule and put on the new suit. As his head emerged from his new armour he could tell that the fight had began.

No matter how much Vegeta wanted to join in. He didn't know who the real Goku was so he wouldn't know which side to take. He stood there staring up at the two as fists and punches were traded and their bodies collided causing sparks of energy to fly.

Goku delivered a mighty punch to the other Goku hitting him hard in the face, sending him hurtling to the ground in front of Vegeta's feat. The prince jumped back suddenly not wanting to get crushed by an arm load of super sayain. There was a loud crashing sound as the body made contact with the dry earth. Then suddenly the body disappeared into smoke. Goku flew quickly down and landed by Vegeta's side. They both stood there staring at the place where the body once was. Goku was the first to speak up.

"There is something seriously wrong with this planet Vegeta." Goku turned to face Vegeta and placed a hand on his shoulder. The taller sayain powered down as the long locks disappeared and what was blond became dark hair again.

Vegeta slapped Goku's hand off of his shoulder with a small growl. "How do I know you're the real Kakarot?"

Goku scratched the back of his head in thought; he stepped towards Vegeta and grabbed the prince's shoulders. Vegeta took a step back until he couldn't move because of the hold Goku had on him. The tall sayain pulled the prince towards himself. Vegeta was ready to power up and blast the tall sayain to smithereens when he felt his head gently touch the sayain's chest. Goku held Vegeta close in the tight embrace, a low rumble began in Goku's chest and his tail rapped around Vegeta's waist.

"I'm the real one Vegeta, because I would never do something like that to you. I have respect for you." Goku said as he began to slowly run his fingers through the prince's hair. His other hand was placed firmly on Vegeta's back. The prince shut his eyes tightly. This couldn't be happening; he was lusting after Kakarot all this time to be almost raped by something that looked just like him. How ironic. And now he was held in an embrace be the taller sayain. Vegeta knew he was purring, but to be honest, he didn't care.

The sudden sounds of clapping made them both push each other away. Both flushed they looked around to where the clap had come from. Vegeta spotted someone come out from the woods, his tall shadow slowly emerging. Vegeta instantly went into fighting stance.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called out for Goku to do the same. Goku stood beside his prince in his low stance. A gasp escaped Vegeta's lips, making the tall sayain turn to him. Vegeta had a look of pure shock upon his princely features. Goku's eyes widened in surprise as he heard what Vegeta had said.

"F-Father…?"

Goku's jaw dropped as he saw a taller and older version of Vegeta with a moustache and goatee. His armour was pure white and he wore a blood red cape, over his heart lay the symbol of planet Vegeta that Goku remembered seeing on Vegeta's armour. This armour however had large shoulder pads much like the one Vegeta wore when he and Goku first met on earth. Vegeta's father had dark brown hair unlike Vegeta's jet black.

The king stood in front of both if the sayains in the same place where the Goku impostor had disappeared. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a hearty laugh.

"My, my Vegeta. Is he not a third class? I would expect you to be smarter than that. I am utterly disappointed in your despicable taste. Then again his tastes are probably what really matter. Right? He is stronger than you." The king said as he looked down at Vegeta sometimes shooting Goku distasteful glances.

"What are you doing here? You died when the planet exploded." Vegeta asked shakily.

"What does it matter, I'm here now, son." King Vegeta gave a sarcastic laugh. "I don't think you're even worthy of that title. My son. HA! I would've expected something better Vegeta. And you let a third class surpass you!? Worst of all, the son of Bardock." King Vegeta gave Goku a look as if he were something disgusting. Goku didn't pay much attention but stayed in his fighting stance… Bardock, so that was his biological father's name, he remembered how Freeza had said it back on namek. "How foolish of me. I left you because I thought that you would be able to take care of yourself and become powerful and defeat Freeza in behalf of your race…"

"You left me because you didn't care. You left me because I was a good trade with Freeza." Vegeta shouted as he shook with rage, fists clenching. "Do not give me this sentimental bullshit, father."

King Vegeta laughed at this; he unfolded his hands and stepped towards Vegeta. The prince stood his ground as his father drew nearer. He stopped so he was in arms length from the prince. "I think you're the sentimental one here Vegeta. Look at you, shaking with rage, almost in tears." King Vegeta drew up his hand to touch his son's face, but a sudden blur of orange made the king freeze. Goku stood in between the king and the prince growling deep in his throat. The king drew back and took one step backwards.

"Wow Vegeta, this third class is protecting you! I never knew you needed a body guard Vegeta." The king laughed.

"Step aside Kakarot. This is between me and my father." Vegeta put a hand on Goku's arm and pushed him to the side slightly. Goku hesitated for a bit but moved sideways, not breaking eye contact with the king.

"I'm guessing his power level is beyond yours." The king looked Goku up and down. He then looked at the prince, staring him in the eyes "Quite coincidently right before I emerge I see you both in an embrace. Is he your mate? Vegeta? I'm guessing he's the dominant male by the way he's protective. What a disgrace you are to the sayain race, a prince being the submissive mate! How pathetic." King Vegeta grabbed the prince by the armour and brought him close so they were face to face. Goku growled and put a hand on King Vegeta's arm. The king gave Vegeta a questioning look. The prince spoke up.

"Stop it Kakarot. I said this is between my father and I. This has nothing to do with you. If you are going to keep barging in the leave."

Goku hesitated then said. "Are you sure Vegeta? That you'll be okay?"

Vegeta roughly removed his father's hand from his armour and stepped back. "I'm sure Kakarot. NOW LEAVE!"

"But…"

"I SAID GO!"

Goku knew that the Vegeta could handle himself. But he didn't want anything to happen to him like what happened before. He would kill anyone who was to hurt Vegeta. The prince saw the turmoil inside the taller sayain. Vegeta could see that he was scared to leave him, thinking something else was to happen. He hated how Kakarot thought of him as some sort of defenceless child! He understood that what happened right before this, but that was no reason for the tall sayain to act that way.

"Kakarot. I'll be fine… go and fill the ship with water."

"I…but…you…okay fine." Goku knew that there was no reason to fight with Vegeta, arguing with the prince was useless. And he knew that the King wouldn't have such a high power-level anyways. Goku took off looking back slightly. He flew as fast as he could. The faster he would get to the ship the faster he would be able to go back to Vegeta.

"You intend to mate with him?" The deep raspy voice of the king made its ways to the prince's ears.

Vegeta took a step back, shaking his head. "No."

"You liar. You know you can't get anything past me boy. So why try?" King Vegeta spoke up, his voice lowering to a terrifying deep. "You're nothing but a pathetic weakling. Unworthy of the title of Prince. Unworthy of being my son. A disgrace in the eyes of your ancestors."

"I could careless."

"Really? Then why is that you look so distraught? Tell me that boy."

"Because you're something I buried a long time ago along with my hopes and dreams. Someone I never wanted to see again! I was seven. Why would you trade a child… YOUR child (no matter how strong) to a Changeling?"

"I thought you were strong I thought you could handle it."

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore, he powered up to super sayain. He screamed in rage, "LIAR!"

King Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw his prince ascend. Vegeta continued, "You sent me away father, as a trade! You used me as bait, a distraction for Freeza to make him think he had the upper-hand. You Promised that you would come and retrieve me again! Yet I was left there and you never came. Did I really mean so little to you? What was all that talk of how you were so proud? Proud of what? TO HAVE THE BEST BAIT IN THE GALAXY!? You know nothing of what I went through. The abuse I had to endure, the constant reminder of how I had to subdue to a slithery Changeling all because my so called father gave me up in a TRADE! Now look at me. Do I look weak to you now? You could never even dream of reaching my power. Your own pathetic death at the hands of Freeza hurts your pride. And it hurts, doesn't it father? To have someone stronger than you, and have them rub it in and take advantage of you when you're down. Just like you did, just like how Freeza did, and many others. Well all of that made me stronger, so I guess I thank you for being such a traitor to your own son. Take one hard look at me because you will never see such a power-level in yourself!"

The king fearlessly, despite Vegeta at super sayain, picked him up by his armour straps and pushed him against a tree. Vegeta didn't move as his back made contact with the bark. He wanted to see what his father was going to do and say. He knew he had won this battle; he smirked inwardly as he could see the bubbling rage inside his father's eyes. His father spoke in a low deep voice, which Vegeta guessed was an attempt to intimidate him.

"You might be stronger and have a high power-level than me Vegeta, but you are not the strongest now are you? Kakarot is… a third class sayain! You were worthy of elite Vegeta at age four, and I don't know what happened. You used to bring pride to your people, but now if they were all to be alive you would bring nothing but shame. You're not even the alpha male in the small group of sayains you live with on that mud ball; you're nothing but what you were always meant to be…second best."

Vegeta shook, he couldn't take it anymore. Two fast building ki-blasts, one began in each hand. The light caught the attention of the King he looked down at the blasts and then into Vegeta's eyes and said.

"You will never be worthy." The king sent Vegeta a final smirk which the prince had inherited, as the blast drilled into his abdomen. The hands that held Vegeta's armour let go as Vegeta slid down the tree powering down. He stared at the lifeless body on the ground. A hand on his chest and one over his mouth. _What have I done…?_ The familiar body before him disappeared into a puff of smoke, as Vegeta took a deep breath, thinking to himself. _It's like these things that come up aren't real, their bodies just disappear, but it felt so real, his touch, that Kakarot's touch._ Vegeta brought his knees up to his chest and sat holding himself, his tail wrapped around his leg reassuringly. Why was this happening? Why was his father back to haunt him? Why would he come back just to tell him how much he hated and loathed his own son? How pathetic the prince was. Vegeta clenched his fists and punched the ground in a burst of anger. He had to live with all these feelings all his life, and his father came along and just regurgitated everything he felt for himself. As if setting in stone the prince's unworthiness. Tears streamed down the handsome cheeks as he continued to punch the ground in rage. He wasn't good enough and never would be.

Vegeta brought his hands to his face and sobbed. His shoulders shook as he remembered all that he'd been through, this just brought back memories he had tired to hide. Both his father's appearance and the mysteriously evil Kakarot look-alike had brought to the surface many things he submerged deep in his soul. Vegeta jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly wiped the tears and smacked the hand away.

Goku raised an eyebrow at the prince. He had found a reachable lake near the ship which his had set it up to start collecting. He had flown back as fast as his body could muster in the heat only to find the sayain prince in pieces on the floor. His shoulders hunched and shaking as if sobbing. This to some extent didn't surprise Goku; he took into accord the mind games the King was playing on Vegeta as if purposely to break him down. Goku knew that no matter what caring gesture he sent the prince's way he would just brush it away, like he did his hand as if his care for the prince meant a sign of weakness on Vegeta's part. Goku spoke up, knowing Vegeta's answer to his question.

"Why are you crying, Vegeta?"

Vegeta faced the tall sayain and briskly stood up. Shouting he said.

"I AM NOT CRYING YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta jumped into the air preparing for flight. He stopped in the air as if waiting for Goku to follow.

Goku flew up to stand beside the distraught prince. The prince sent Goku a dirty look and flew ahead of him towards the ship. Goku could see right through Vegeta's harshness. Behind the glare he saw the red eyes, and the hurt and sadness behind it. Goku sighed and followed his prince's lead to the ship. Why had everything taken a turn for the worst. Him and Vegeta were getting close and that was all taken away, and replaced by the prince's mistrust and fear of looking weak.

Goku flew faster so he and Vegeta were side by side. He sent a concerned look to the prince.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT KAKAROT!?"

"I'm just worried about you Vegeta…"

Vegeta blushed slightly but sent the tall sayain a sad look, which he tried to hide with a glare.

"Well you have no reason to be, now leave me be!" Vegeta blasted off ahead again, a light blue beam of energy remaining where he flew.

Goku wanted to know what the King had done to Vegeta, but the prince looked so out of balance and unhappy that he thought otherwise. He could see that Vegeta needed rest. Goku whispered to himself as he flew after the short sayain.

"I think there is reason to worry…"


	6. Clean slate: Chapter 6

Vegeta sat in the bath as water ran over his body. He turned his head to look for the sponge and shower gel… He would wash away everything that had happened. He wanted to take away the scent of fear that lingered on his body. He needed to forget. The prince roughly scrubbed everywhere the fake Kakarot had touched him and his fake father. Why was this happening? Did the people of the planet know he was here? Did they do this? Or was this a misunderstanding of some sorts. He knew those weren't real. But he couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what happened and how real it felt.

He sighed as he finishing up, reluctantly getting up and turning the shower off. He walked over to the mirror to stare at the unhappy reflection. The prince knew he couldn't hide and just wallow in his sorrow. They had a mission.

"I wont let it get to me. Im not weak." He mumbled to himself. Who was he kidding, it did get to him. He was weak. And what Kakarot must think of him now.

He felt a sudden sting of worry. What did Kakarot think? Did he think he was some sort of whore? Giving himself away like he did… Well he didn't, he couldn't do anything about it. He blushed as he put a towel around his waist. He had to admit, when it happened he felt his heart skip a beat. He was almost excited and eager about what the fake Kakarot was doing. The prince felt so ashamed. How could he think something like that! His thoughts proving what his father had said.

He opened the bathroom door, steam escaping into the bedroom. He stepped into his room and searched for some comfortable clothes. He found a few capsules with his original blue lose training clothes. He pulled them on, leaving his gloves on his bed. What he needed was something to eat.

Goku sat in the kitchen staring at the two bores he went back for. He couldn't just leave them back there. While he was fallowing Vegeta back to the ship his stomach sent him a rude reminder of what he was doing before. ITing back to the dead animals, he grabbed them and ITed back. Goku frowned, he needed to gut them and get them ready for preparation.

The tall Sayain lifted the two animals onto his shoulder as he made his way out the door with a knife in his other hand. He would do it outside so there would be little mess. He smiled inside. The tall Sayain was trying to impress his prince. Goku blushed deeply at thoughts of 'his' prince. Zoning out a bit he was startled as suddenly the door beside him opened as Vegeta stepped out staring at him slightly confused.

Goku sent Vegeta a friendly smile as he asked, "You hungry?" he said cautiously. He knew the prince was probably still unhappy about everything, he just wanted to get him fed and make him feel better.

Vegeta hesitated for a moment, as he looked from the animals on Goku's shoulder to the knife in the other hand. His stomach rumbled slightly which made Goku chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes." Goku said with a toothy grin. They stood there. Vegeta staring at Goku and he staring back. Vegeta was still upset about what had happened but the tall Sayain understood. Vegeta had been fighting against his pride for all these years, and after admitting to Goku that he was the stronger of the two when they fought Buu, Goku then knew that he had put all that rivalry behind him (well not all of it but that just made things more fun when they sparred). Goku sighed inwardly. After what seamed like ages with both Sayains just standing there Goku cleared his throat. "Food will make you feel better!" He nodded, "I'll be outside taking care of these if you need me… just um… call or something." he said quietly as he stepped around the prince who watched his back as he walked out the door. "Oh and Could you bring something to drink? I'm parched!" Goku shouted from outside.

"Hn…" Vegeta grunted not loud enough to be heard.

He wrapped his tail around his waist as he contemplated weather or not to go outside and watch Kakarot. The prince wanted to thank Kakarot. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a drinks capsule and headed outside. He carefully walked to where Goku was gutting the bore. Sitting on the log behind Kakarot.

Goku was happy that Vegeta came outside. He feared that Vegeta would go into one of his depressions and just stay away, hissing and growling at anyone who made an attempt to console him. However the prince didn't seam like that, just quiet and contemplative. He sat down tail unwinding from his waist to lie beside him on the log. Goku turned around and sat on the ground facing Vegeta as he continued to gut the bore.

"Kakarot.." Vegeta said shyly.

"Hm?" Goku said as he continued to cut the organs out of the bore glancing up at the prince.

"…Th..thank…thank you…." Vegeta mumbled embarrassed looking away. He didn't want to make it a big deal.

Goku looked up confused and distracted. "What for 'Geta?"

Vegeta raised an annoyed eyebrow at the Sayain on the ground. "You know what I mean Kakarot!" He hissed. "If you weren't there I don't know what would have happened."

"Oh that!" a smile spreading across the taller Sayain's face. "Just doing my job!" he exclaimed happily.

"What do you mean by that!" Vegeta stood up glaring down at Goku, his hands on his hips. His tail lashing out behind him. Kakarot better not be milking his thanks…

"By what?"

"'Your job'!" The prince yelled.

Goku blushed and laughed loudly scratching the back of his head, fanning a hand at Vegeta, "Oh did I say that? I don't know what I meant!" He laughed again as he impaled the animal on a stick ready for roasting, then beginning on the next.

"Hmph!" Vegeta glared at the stronger Sayain then sat down again pretending to ignore him.

It was strangely quiet. With no noises other than the sounds of Goku starting a fire. Goku was stuck between finding it a comfortable silence, and an awkward one. After hanging up one of the bores to roast, he sat down on the log next to the prince, who was pretending to find the fire extremely interesting.

Goku looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. The three moons becoming visible. None of which were full which was good. He wondered for a moment if Vegeta knew how the moons worked on this planet. Since they had their tails it would be dangerous to see a full moon. He shifted closer to Vegeta who tensed as soon as he felt Goku's leg touch his.

The tall Sayain yawned loudly as the smell of the roast bore came to his nostrils. His tail elongating behind him, stretching just like the rest of his body, then coming round to wrap around the prince's waist. Goku pretended nothing was happening as he pulled the Sayain equivalent of the arm-over-the-shoulder. He wanted to show Vegeta how he felt. He felt the smaller Sayain stiffen, and then to Goku's surprise he felt the prince relax slightly.

"What do you think is happening on this planet 'Geta?"

Vegeta was still holding his breath slightly as he had felt the tail wrap around his waist. The prince just let him. He felt like he needed some affection.

"Im not sure Kakarot. Like I had said before, the inhabitants here use some sort of mental manipulation…" He said in a quiet tone.

Goku held his breath as he felt Vegeta lean against his shoulder. He couldn't stop himself as he began to purr his tail tightening protectively around the lithe body beside him. He smiled inwardly as he felt an extremely quiet purr being responded back from the prince. Goku spoke up again.

"How come I didn't get any of those mirages directed at me? And I wonder why it was one of me, and your father…"

Vegeta shifted in his position face flushed at the contact between them. He wasn't good with these feelings stuff. He sighed, "Those were some of my fears…"

Goku sat up so suddenly that he almost tossed Vegeta off of the log making him stop purring and emit a small growl.

"Are you scared of me!" Goku asked surprised his voice echoing loudly as some birds flew away.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples. "No you idiot! Im…" He hesitated, "…i…I fear being humiliated by people I've come to trust and… betrayal..." he said reluctantly as he looked away. He didn't feel like talking about these things with Kakarot.

The tall Sayain was surprised, but instead of pushing it he knew that by the prince's tone that was the end of that conversation. He stood and pulled the bore from the fire, firing up a small ki beam from the tip of his finger he parted the meat in half. Measuring which one was bigger he passed the bigger one to Vegeta, who shifted awkwardly and blushed as he took the meat from the taller Sayain.

"What's wrong? Does it not smell good?" Goku asked in fake innocence as he noticed the blush cross Vegeta's face.

Vegeta chuckled, "No it's fine…"

Goku sat next to Vegeta smiling at the prince and nudged him with his arm. "Then what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"

Vegeta smirked, "When a Sayain offers to hunt for the other one without him being either incapable or injured it's like an insinuation of mating. Like courting." The prince said with slight humour in his voice as he turned to the tall Sayain, who was already halfway through his bore somehow.

Goku almost choked slightly… then swallowed hard. "Oh really know?" He said with his mouth full.

"Urgh… disgusting…" Vegeta exclaimed scrunching his nose in disgust.

Bulma sat in her lab typing away, drinking two types of coffee at the same time and on the phone.

"No I won't be sending you that shipment until you've sorted out allocated space for my products!" She said angrily down the line, taking a large swig of her coffee. "You have until Wednesday or else I will find another supplier. And you know how fast I can do that don't you?" She hung up slamming the phone down on it's base.

Sighing she got up, making her way to the kitchen. She was startled slightly when she saw her lavender haired son at the kitchen table reading. She smiled at him. Maybe he wanted to become an intellectual like her. Maybe even take over the company someday! Oh how she would be proud.

"Mom…" Trunks said cautiously as Bulma snapped out of her daze and looked up at his face. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Bulma smiled and went over to stand behind Trunks. "It makes Mommy happy to see you reading and what not." She said as she kissed his cheek, then nuzzled him, tickling him.

"Hahaha! Mom! Stop it!" Trunks laughed as he was being tickled.

"So what you reading baby?" Bulma asked looking over his shoulder suddenly.

"About space travel." The boy said in-a-matter-of-fact way. Bulma raised her eyebrows. This was probably because of Vegeta… "It's one of grandpa's old science journals. He let me take a look at it. He says that he didn't publish it."

"Isn't it a bit word heavy? Ya know for you?" Bulma asked wanting to know how Trunks would respond.

"Pfft! No! I'm much more intelligent than people give me credit for ya know!" Trunks said folding his arms and jokingly looking away with his nose in the air. He then turned to look back at his Mom with a small smirk.

Bulma smiled back as she sat at the table beside her clever boy.

"Why you reading up on space travel?" She asked curiosly.

"Um, no reason really. Just for fun." Trunks said innocently.

Bulma raised an eye brow… "You never do things without a motive! You're like you Dad in that way." Her face softened as she saw Trunk's smirk die down a bit. She knew he missed Vegeta. "Is this because of your Dad sweetie?" Bulma said in an almost whisper as she brushed a few hairs off of Trunk's face who nodded slightly.

"I guess I kinda miss him." Trunks sighed, "I miss having him take me to the park, and us training together. And I miss all the stories he would tell me on when he was my age on Frieza's ship."

At that Bulma's breath hitched… what had Vegeta been telling their son? "What exactly does he tell you?"

"Well most of the time when I ask, he just tells me im too young to know. Or says that it's a secret." A huge grin spread across Trunk's face which gave Bulma chills of how much of Vegeta's grin was in her little boy's. "He did tell me about the huge battles they had made him fight in. And how Frieza left him on a planet to survive by himself for a year. Plus, how he would fight Frieza's henchmen when he would send them to the planet he was at to beat him… But that's it. Oh and he says stuff about how planet Vegeta looked like, and what my grandpa looked like and how he was and stuff."

Bulma sighed heavily. "Phew! I thought he had told you things that were inappropriate."

Trunks rolled his eyes slightly. "I know he was a bad guy and that he killed lots of innocent people. But he isn't like that anymore and that's all that matters."

Bulma almost escaped her body in shock! "How did you know that and who told you!" She said as she edged closer to the slightly scared boy who edged away slightly.

"Um, well I just know. I hear stuff from the other guys and I can put 2 and 2 together. Plus I love Papa, no matter who he was. He's nice now, and that's all we should care about." Trunks smiled. "Plus it makes him super cool!"

"Sure it does…" Bulma said with a disgruntled look on her face…

"Oh! And did I tell you that im also a prince too!" Trunks exclaimed happily! "How cool is that huh? I can go around saying 'im the prince of all Sayains!'"

Bulma gave her boy a little smile, "It's very cool baby. Just don't let it get to your head!" She grabbed Trunks and pulled him onto her lap. He struggled slightly blushing a bit, but then gave up as she planted a kiss on his head.

They sat like that for a while as Trunks cuddled up to her some more.

"Do you and Papa still love each other?"

Bulma was surprised by that question. When her and Vegeta split up officially, Trunks hadn't asked about it at all. He was just happy they weren't fighting anymore.

"Yes. But not in a husband and wife sort of way." Bulma looked at Trunk's face as he awaited more explination. "Well, we were in love for a while. But sometimes being apart helps people like each other more and appreciate one another better. Your Dad and I are like best friends now. He tells me everything he feels and so do I with him. But when we were together that was harder." She sighed and kissed Trunk's nose. "You're too young to understand sweetie. No matter how cleaver you are. But what you can understand is that we are happier. You can see that for yourself can't you?"

Trunks nodded. He smiled up at his Mom. Reaching up for her neck he gave her a hug. "I can see you're both happier." He whispered into the crook of her neck. "And it makes me happier to see you getting along." He moved back and looked into his Mom's eyes. "I love you Momma." He said smiling sweetly at his mother.

"I love you too sweetie." Bulma said as she crushed him to her chest squeezing him hard making him squirm. "You grow so fast! And make me feel so ol…"

Bulma stopped speaking suddenly as there was a loud crashing noise outside of the house.

Trunks instantly went to the floor and ran to the front of the house. He could feel a familiar power level, but it was very high! Maybe it was his dad. He grinned widely until he realised it wasn't his dad…

He found a pair of identical blue eyes stare back at him from the man in front of a small ship.

Trunks went into fighting stance as he saw the guy's lavender tail. He must be a Sayain too! A little growl emitted from Trunks as he glared at the strange trespasser.

"Who are you!" Trunks shouted at the Sayain. His eyes then went from the lavender tail, hair and blue eyes… he looked strange. Familiar, but in a way that reminded him of himself.

"Um…" The blue eyes from the taller Sayain softened as he held his hands up at the slowly approaching suspicious and angry child.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma exclaimed as she saw her future son standing in front of the time machine.

Little Trunks turned around to look at his Mom. "What?" he asked confused when he saw her looking at the tall blue haired guy who smiled happily at his Mom.


End file.
